<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>close quarters by setrevuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189059">close quarters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo'>setrevuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ghosts, M/M, Moving In Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 05:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Kun's defense, he's honest about the ghosts from the beginning. Doyoung has nobody to blame but himself, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>close quarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Why couldn't the realtor come this time?" Doyoung cranes his neck to survey the decaying awning overhead as Kun unlocks the door.</p><p>"Sick. Or so he says," Kun grunts as he pushes the door open with an obscenely loud creaking noise. He throws the next words over his shoulder like it's the day's weather forecast. "But it's because he's scared of ghosts and this place has a couple of them."</p><p>Doyoung's not especially superstitious. He considers himself to be grounded and rational and logical, and while he doesn’t <em>not</em> believe in ghosts, there’s no grounded and rational and logical reason to be afraid of this possibly real, probably fake notion. It's really the doorway's fault that makes him trip. Definitely not some silly little fear growing in his heart. </p><p>Luckily, Kun's there for support before Doyoung's face meets the ground.</p><p>“Ha.” Doyoung shrugs off the “joke” like his pulse isn’t hammering inside his ears. “That’s just dumb. This place isn’t so bad.”</p><p>And it really isn't bad, especially not for the asking price. Doyoung’s eyes wince when Kun pushes the heavy window drapes open, adjusting to the new light. Outdated shag carpeting, floor-to-ceiling wallpaper and oversized furniture aside, the house itself is honestly a steal. Sure, it’s not the newest of units, but it’s nothing a little renovation can’t fix. And its location in town is perfect, to boot. </p><p>Kun's visited the place earlier in the week when Doyoung had been busy, so he shows Doyoung around, pointing out the little details the real estate agent had forwarded. By the end of tour, Doyoung is sold. He figures the past owners must’ve won some sort of lottery to be generous enough to practically give away this gem.  </p><p>Back at the entrance, Kun asks, “You sure about this one, then?”</p><p>“Think so. It’s got pretty much everything I’m looking for.” Doyoung isn't going to bring the plausibly deniable supernatural into his decision-making and pass over this otherwise miracle of a house. Fear only has as much power over you as you give it, or something. “You?”</p><p>“All I’m looking for in the perfect home is you in it.”</p><p>"Hey! Now I look bad," Doyoung whines.</p><p>"Lies. You look stunning!" Kun wraps an arm around Doyoung's waist and just like that, Doyoung's frown dissolves. But that doesn’t prevent Doyoung’s nerves from shooting up again at Kun's next words. “And these ghosts got nothing on us!”</p><p>“Right!” Doyoung tries to return Kun’s blinding smile, all while his insides start to churn.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
⚇<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Moving day falls a few days shy of November. The two figured they’d save a couple of bucks and spend the day lifting boxes and heaving furniture all day from their rental truck and into their new home. The breeze is a chilly welcome. </p><p>What isn’t welcome are the curiously cold breezes Doyoung feels <em>inside </em>the house.</p><p>He swears he’s dreaming when he notices it the first time in the bedroom. The second is timed with Kun opening and closing the front door - Doyoung’s in the kitchen then, but the house isn’t all that big and wind tunnels are a thing, right? The third, though, well. He’s holding one end of their sofa in the hallway, and there is practically no logical reasoning for what feels like an invisible egg getting cracked over his head and running down his back, standing his hairs on end. </p><p>“What was that?” Doyoung’s voice cracks, which he tries to play off by turning into a sing-songy tune.</p><p>Setting down the sofa, Kun makes a shushing sound while frowning over Doyoung’s shoulder and shaking his head. “Oh, he’s throwing a tantrum because we’re cutting into his naptime.” </p><p>Doyoung’s eyes turn to saucers and he whips his head around. He sees nobody behind him, which spooks him more than he tells himself. "Who?"</p><p>"The resident ghost." Kun’s hands are on his hips, still mildly upset as he continues to stare off just over Doyoung’s head. "Well, one of them, anyway."</p><p>“I’m sorry-”</p><p>“No, <em>I’m </em>sorry,” Kun walks towards Doyoung with a pout, and rubs soothing circles on Doyoung’s arms. “You’re tired and I didn’t even notice.” </p><p>“Wait-”</p><p>“You’re not tired?” Kun asks, concerned.</p><p>Doyoung could say two things: one, that there’s literally nothing else he’d rather do than to lie down for eight, maybe sixteen hours; or two, that he just wanted to be clear on this supposed ghost business. But he decides that maybe both things are connected. Maybe Doyoung’s so tired that he’s just been hallucinating these cold spots.</p><p>Satisfied at the silence, Kun smiles. And with that smile, Doyoung decides that even if ghosts are real, they’d have all run for cover to shield themselves from this absolute <em>angel </em>he's managed to win over<em>.</em></p><p>"Alright, I'm calling it a wrap," Kun says. “Let’s just crash here for the day and finish moving tomorrow. Sound good?”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Doyoung hums before leaning into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
⚇<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>It takes an entire week of distractions, denial, and Doyoung being Doyoung to finally see the truth for what it is. And see, he does. Literally.</p><p>He wakes up in the middle of the night, and his first (terrible) instinct upon feeling a dull weight land on his lower legs, is to open his eyes. Facing him is an almost transparent boy who seems to have just landed there by accident. The boy looks around Doyoung’s age, and stares down at him with wide, fearful eyes.</p><p>To his relief, Doyoung can move his muscles. But relief soon turns into dread, because if this isn’t sleep paralysis, then the boy isn’t his imagination. It means ghosts are <em>real</em>.</p><p>Doyoung turns his head to a peacefully sleeping Kun next to him. He’s about to sound a plea for help when he hears a gasp overhead and a shifting as the weight is removed from Doyoung’s blanketed legs. The boy looks apologetic as he floats down to the side of the bed, taking his place next to another ghost. </p><p>“What- who are you?” Doyoung manages to croak out, surprising himself.</p><p>The second ghost nudges the first to speak.</p><p>“Yangyang,” he finally says. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I fell out of bed.”</p><p>“You fell?” Doyoung trails off, squinting up at the dark emptiness above him. </p><p>“From our dimension,” the other ghost clarifies. His voice is louder, clearer, and displays a hint of annoyance, as if Doyoung should’ve known that already. “You can call me Haechan.”</p><p>“And why would I ever call you?” Doyoung lets out before he could help himself. He knows he should be cautious, but something about the ghost’s accusatory tone makes him sit up.</p><p>To which Haechan snorts. “Will you look at that, this one’s got a mouth, too!” Taking in some of that contagious confidence, Yangyang follows suit with a giggle.</p><p>The confidence rubs off on Doyoung, too, who outright scowls. “You better get out of here. Or else,” he adds when Haechan simply grins.</p><p>“I mean, we were gonna head back to our dimension for the night, anyway. But pray tell," Haechan suddenly clutches his hands against his chest and asks in mock fear, “what will you do if we don’t leave?”</p><p>What <em>can </em>Doyoung threaten ghosts with? Nothing, Doyoung silently laments. So he huffs, pulls up his blanket and adjusts himself in bed. “Whatever. I’m going back to sleep.”</p><p>His eyes are shut tight when he feels the cold presence tickling his ears and making his hair stand on end again, as a pair of ghostly lips whisper, “Sweet dreams, Doyoung.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
⚇<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“So let me get this straight.” Doyoung’s been pacing back and forth while Kun patiently sits at the dining table the next morning. “Ghosts are real, there’s at least two in this house, <em>and</em> we can see them?” </p><p>“Sums it up,” Kun nods. “Do you want pancakes?”</p><p>“He called me by my name, Kun!” Doyoung drags his hand down his face. His eyes are puffy with the lack of sleep, and his rubbing them only worsens their condition. “How does he know me? Can they read minds, or something? And why am I just starting to see them? Didn’t you see them on, like, day one? Ugh, why didn't I believe you then?” </p><p>While Doyoung’s relentless outpouring of questions continues, Kun’s up and busying himself in the kitchen. “Blueberries or chocolate chip?” </p><p>“Kun, please.”</p><p>Kun briefly pauses sifting flour to look at Doyoung. “Alright, first things first, no, these ghosts can’t read minds. So you can put <em>your</em> mind at rest.”</p><p>“I guess they’re masters at eavesdropping, then,” Doyoung moans. “Should’ve known. Don’t know how much time they spend in that invisible dimension of theirs but I’ve been feeling awful cold drafts even with the heater on.”  </p><p>“Ah, that’s probably Jaemin. He prefers the human dimension.”</p><p>Doyoung’s face pales. “There are <em>more</em>? Just how many are there?”</p><p>Kun uses the back of his hand to brush something off his face, getting a streak of flour on his cheek. Doyoung wonders if he’s made himself look cuter on purpose to soften the blow of his answer. “They are limitless.”</p><p>“Limitless?” Doyoung’s laughter borders on hysteria. </p><p>“That’s what they tell me. Look,” Kun sets down the bowl he’s been mixing and walks over to gently cup Doyoung’s face. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. These are just babies who didn’t spend their fair share of time alive on earth. Died tragically together in some disastrous scheme or other." Kun pauses, looking far away for a respectful moment of silence. "They’re taking it slow before they move on, that’s all. They can be a handful, but they’re not all that different from us.”</p><p>Doyoung’s voice is muffled in between crushed cheeks when he talks. It’s enough to slur his words, but he’s clearly upset and that still comes through. “How do you know them already?”</p><p>Kun lets go of him, but not before dabbing a pinch of flour on Doyoung’s nose. “It’s about believing before seeing. But you wait, before you know it, you’ll grow to love these kids!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
⚇<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung has no problem proving Kun is right. He’s happy to say so out loud, too, because if anyone deserves to be appreciated, it’s his boyfriend. </p><p>The two are lounging in front of the TV one evening when Doyoung lets his mind trace over his past few months. It’s incredible how easily he’s woven his ghostly roommates into his own life. Doyoung’s even almost warmed up to Haechan. Almost.</p><p>It’s just this one thing, though, this tiny little thing of Doyoung preferring solitude every now and then, and this whole concept of a boundaryless existence for the ghosts makes it kind of hard to get any time to himself.</p><p>Doyoung wonders if <em>Kun</em> is the one who can read minds, because he brings it up just as the thought crosses Doyoung's mind again.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm fine," Doyoung insists. But he's kidding nobody.</p><p>“For both of us." Kun gently squeezes Doyoung's hand. He then speaks louder, addressing the invisible souls in the house. "I’d like to set up some ground rules,” Kun announces.</p><p>Doyoung looks at him with a questioning expression, and Kun adds with a smile, “this should’ve been done from the beginning.” As he speaks, all the ghosts congregate in the living room. It’s a tight squeeze, since the space is small enough as it is.</p><p>Kun claps. “Listen up, guys! I’m going to set up some rules on where you’re allowed to be in this house.”</p><p>Loud protesting begins, and Haechan raises a hand. The noise continues, to nobody's surprise. But Haechan pretends he's got it in control and looks at Kun. “You’re walking on a thin line, doc. We have just as much of a right over this house as you do.”</p><p>“You are absolutely correct,” Kun adds, to which Haechan beams and Doyoung rolls his eyes. “I’ll clarify to mean this house in the <em>living</em> dimension.”</p><p>“You don’t want us around anymore?” Jeno asks innocently, shifting eyes towards Doyoung.</p><p>“That’s not true!” Doyoung insists in a panic. He looks at Kun. “Let’s not do this, it’s fine.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Kun smiles sweetly at Jeno. “Of course we want all of you around. But for the sake of privacy, I only request everyone to see our master bedroom as off-limits.”</p><p>“But," Shotaro protests, eyeing Haechan for support. The latter immediately comes to the rescue and glides forward.</p><p>"That’s where we sleep, too! What can we do, tie Yangyang to the bedpost so he doesn’t roll off into your dimension?” </p><p>Jaemin has an epiphany. “Although, now that you mention it-”</p><p>“That is <em>not </em>what you’re going to do,” Kun gives Jaemin a warning glare while Yangyang seriously considers the prospect. “But if you can rearchitect your sleeping quarters to the living room, that’d be much appreciated.”</p><p>“Sleep in the living room?” Renjun makes a face. “I’m not a broke college student. Not anymore, anyway,” he adds.</p><p>“No, Kun’s right, you guys,” Jeno speaks up, and again reminds Doyoung why he’s his favorite. “It’s much easier to shift and rebuild in our dimension. And besides, you’re our <em>human</em> roommates! Of course you need your privacy.” This leads to a round of giggling and Doyoung turning a shade of angry pink. He considers pushing Shotaro up his list of favorites, instead. Jeno looks around the room. “Any objections?”</p><p>“Who died and made you leader?” Haechan grumbles. Jeno blows him a flying kiss. But aside from him, the rest shrug in passive agreement.</p><p>“Great!” Jeno turns to Kun. “We’ll be happy to accommodate your request.”</p><p>“And, um,” Doyoung clears his throat. “Can you guys be visible if you’re gonna visit our dimension? I just don’t want us saying something, I dunno, risque, or anything, while you're around,” he ends with an awkward laugh.</p><p>“Won’t be a problem,” Haechan pointedly raises a brow. “We’re not bored enough to <em>eavesdrop </em>on your conversations.”</p><p>“Perfect!” Kun cuts off Doyoung before he can start up a round of arguing. “Thank you very much for accomodating. You’re free to stay for the movie if you’d like!”</p><p>"Already seen it. So long, bozos." Haechan and Co are about to leave, but not before Doyoung's otherworldly nemesis points at the TV screen, casually leans in, and says, "dude was dead the whole time."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
⚇<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna bring Haechan back alive so I can kill him again.” </p><p>They’re lying in bed and Doyoung has his face buried into Kun’s chest, tickling Kun. Despite the tickling, Kun wraps his arms and pulls Doyoung closer, snuggling his chin on Doyoung’s unruly hair.</p><p>“Again? Don’t tell me I’ve been in a relationship with a murderer all this time?” </p><p>“I wish.” Doyoung gropes for the blanket and pulls it up over the two of them. </p><p>Kun tilts his head down to peck a kiss on Doyoung’s head. “I’d still love you, though, just to be clear.”</p><p>They stay like this in content bliss for a long time. It’s these kinds of moments that are Doyoung’s favorites. It’s usually telling of a good relationship that the players can bring down their game faces and simply exist in the moment, at peace, without speaking a word, and their relationship is no different. </p><p>The ghosts are good kids. They have become, ironically, a source of life to their otherwise quiet house. There’s a kind of special energy to a big family living under the same roof, and it’s one that makes Doyoung’s one life seem as if he’s lived a hundred lives, for better or for worse.  </p><p>Maybe that’s why the ghosts eventually needing to “move on” feels rather sad to Doyoung. He's not looking forward to that day. He's gotten fond of every single one of these kids.</p><p>(Haechan, too. Don't tell Doyoung that, though.)</p><p>It doesn’t make any sense for Doyoung to wish the ghosts stayed longer in this limbo dimension, it's not natural. But it also doesn’t make sense for ghosts to exist. Hell, it doesn’t make sense for <em>humans </em>to exist. Some things just defy all grounded and rational and logical reasoning.</p><p>As he drifts off to sleep, Doyoung feels grateful for the things he has today. For Kun, for the ghosts, for the roof over his head and the beating in his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>saw 0.2 seconds of dokun interaction and was like, yeah i dig it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>